The new teacher
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: En la academia Konoha, se va a incorporar un nuevo profesor de literatura... Que sorpresas traera este nuevo profesor a la academia? [sasunaru, kakairu, shinokiba, gaaralee y muchas parejas mas xDD]
1. Chapter 1

Pos haber la idea de este fic surgió por que de siempre en los fics de coles o institutos, Naruto, Sasuke, la basura, ino… etc. Tienen que ser los alumnos… Y pensé… por que no de profes?? xDDD  
Que conste que en este fic todos están en una academia(bachillerato, secundaria y primariaxD), así que pondré situaciones muy propias de una. (eso incluye que se oigan tacos y los tíos estén algo fumados xDD)  
Espero y les guste el nuevo fic!!  
Disfrutenlo!!

Bueno la lista de profes es así.

Naruto y Neji() - Literatura

Sasuke y Sai() - Matemáticas

Itachi - Historia

Lee y Kiba() - Gimnasia

Gaara - Geografía

Jiraya e Iruka() - Dibujo

Kakashi - idiomas (ingles, francés e italiano)

Hinata - Biología

Shino e Ino() - Ciencias

Orochimaru y Basura-Sakura() - Música

Tsunade - Directora

() este símbolo se refiere a que el profesr, solo da los de primaria o bien da refuerzo de esa materia a los de secundaria.

Y el resto de profes de primaria… son de relleno xDDDD

Francamente, soy penosa haciendo fics… así que porfa no sean muy críticos, plis .

Empezaba un nuevo día en la academia "Konoha" (N/A: perdonen mi falta de imaginación a la hora de poner nombre a las cosas y/o personas u.u. Y lo de academia es por que tiene cursos superiores, instituto y colegio), cada alumno iba a la clase que le correspondía con el resto de sus compañeros, esperando así a que comenzase la clase.

-Joder! Devuélveme ahora mismo mi mochila! –

-Que te crees tu eso! –

-Maldita sea! Déjate ya la bromita y devuélveme la mochila!-

-Uhm… Pos… Va a ser… que no!!! Jajaja!!-

-Esto no tiene ninguna gracias ¬¬-

-Ohhhh venga que pasa contigo? Que no eres capaz de quitarme la mochila tu solito?-Decía la chica mientras hacia posturitas encima de uno de las mesas de la clase.

-Grrr… Joder! devuélveme ahora mismo MI mochila o te garantizo que…-

-Que me vas a hacer si no te la devuelvo?-Corto la joven.

El chico arto de soportar las burlas de su compañera, se lanzo contra ella en un forcejeo de coger la mochila del joven. Entre tanto tiran y empujón ambos cayeron al suelo; mas concretamente el joven encima de la chica con los brazos del chico apoyados a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo una voz detrás de los chicos- No sabia que se podían hacer ese tipo de cosas en una clase y delante del profesor.

Al momento ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron y levantaron rápidamente.

-ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO!!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Ya, ya…-Respondió el profesor.

-Es cierto Sasuke-sensei!!! Ella fue quien me empezó!!-

El joven profesor se sentó en su silla dando un suspiro, mirando a sus dos alumnos y haciendo una señal con la mano para que volvieran a sus sitios.

Uchiha Sasuke, de 25 años. Es profesor de matemáticas (N/A: COMO ODIO LAS ECUACIONES!!!!!!!! òó) de segundo y tercero. De piel pálida, ojos negros y cabello negro azulado. Serio, formal, con un peculiar sentido del humor y muy, pero que muy atractivo. Gran parte de las mujeres del instituto babeaban de tan solo ver su cara por el pasillo. Aunque solo ciertas personas sabían de las preferencias del Uchiha (N/A: entienden a lo que me refiero verdad? xD) Por otra parte, a pesar de ser uno de los profesores mas duros de la academia, era bueno profesor y tenia paciencia con los alumnos.

-En este problema la X vale -6 y la Y -8 por lo tanto esta formula nos dará...- (N/A: No entiendo ni papa…. )

-Perdone que le interrumpa Sasuske-sensei pero…-Interrumpió un alumno que acababa de entrar en el aula.

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO DICHO QUE NO SE DEBE ENTRAR SIN LLAMAR A LA PUERTA!!!- Dijo Sasuke lanzando la tiza a la cabeza del alumno, que paso rozando su mejilla derecha. (N/A: Sasuke, siempre será Sasuke… xDDD)

- Go-gomen se-sensei… La directora me dijo que le diera esta nota informativa.-la deja la nota en la mesa y se va corriendo. (N/A: y con razón!)

-Bien clase… veamos que nos prepara hoy nuestra "querida" directora…-Se puso a leer la hoja.- _"A todos los profesores de la academia Konoha: Como sabéis el profesor de Literatura (también director), ha decidido jubilarse y por tanto se necesita un profesor nuevo. Este tema ya se hablo en la junta de la semana pasada" _–Pero si en aquella junta esta borracha como una cuba… Bueno mejor sigo leyendo…- _" y debéis saber que esta al completo solucionado. Tenemos a un nuevo profesor de Literatura y mañana vendrá a presentarse a los alumnos. Ira de clase en clase, aprovechando las tutorías y así poder que los alumnos conozcan mejor a su nuevo profesor. Atentamente la directora Tsunade" _

(N/A: Francamente la nota me ha salido super cutreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pero se entiende no? xDDD)

-Vaya, vaya… así que ya hay nuevo profesor de Literatura…-Comento Sasuke.

-De seguro será algún viejo que anda chocheando!!-Dijo un alumno haciendo reír a todos incluso al profesor.

-Jajaja… Si eso estaría muy bueno-Apoyó una chica.

-Por lo menos esperemos que no sea como Kakashi-sensei o Jiraya-sensei… -la mayor parte de la clase tuvo un escalofrió al oír ese comentario.-Eso seria terrible…

-Si… O peor seria que se pareciese a Lee-sensei…-Ahora todos estaban con caras de terror- eso seria lo peor…

-Cierto-afirmo el profesor-pero recuerden que Kakashi da idiomas, Jiraya dibujo y Lee gimnasia… Así que en todo caso tendrán si se pareciese a cualquiera de ellos... –se pensó la respuesta- Tendrían un infierno en literatura. J- (N/A: Cuantos ánimos da Sasuke a sus alumnos… Me recuerda a mi profe de naturales… -escalofrió-)

-No ayuda mucho Sasuke-sensei ¬¬-Dijeron todos a coro

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Y no olviden traerme para mañana del ejercicio 20 al 47.-

-SI!!!-Dicho esto los alumnos recogieron los materiales de matemáticas, mientras el profesor salía del aula.

-Hola hermanito!!-Saludo alegremente Itachi acercándose a Sasuke, mientras salían fuera del edifico.

Itachi Uchiha, profesor de Historia de 29 años. Divertido, bromista y algo pesado. Da clase a segundo y cuarto. Hermano mayor de Sasuke y buen amigo. Junto con su hermano son los dos hombres mas atractivos de toda la academia y como no, los mas populares.

-Hola Itachi.-

-Te enteraste de que ya por fin hay nuevo profesor de Literatura?-

-Si… Recibí la nota hace un rato…-

-Por lo menos esperemos que no sea alguno de esos que son estirados y serios… O por el contrario que sea tímido y no sea capaz de articular una palabra-

-En tal caso, te aseguro que no durara más de dos semanas…-Dijo Sasuke divertido.

-Tu tan positivo como siempre no hermanito?-Revuelve los cabellos de Sasuke.

-No me hagas eso! Joder que luego me cuesta que me quede como antes!-En vano Sasuke intentaba poner sus cabellos como estaban antes, mientras su hermano se reía por los codos.

-Pero hermanito querido… Si solo estoy dándote cariño!-

-Pues vaya manera de demostrármelo!-Respondió Sasuke muy cabreado.

-kukuku! Yo me voy a casa ya. He terminado de dar clases así que tengo la tarde libre.-

-No puedes! Hoy hay reunión de los profesores de segundo… ¬¬-

-Pero verdad que tu no dirás nada de que me he escaqueado verdad? .-

-¬¬ tienes que ir… esta vez no pienso decir nada en tu defensa…-comienza a andar hacia el parque.  
-Oh! Venga hermanito querido!!! Te juro que después de esto no volveré a faltar una sola reunión en todo lo que queda de este curso!!! Plis!!-Itachi, seguía insistiendo a su hermano mientras este pasaba de el.

-no...-

-ande...-

-no-

-porfaaaaaaaa...-

-no... ¬¬-

-Venga sasu-chan!!!-

PUM! Momento en el que Itachi, esta en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza mientras Sasuke, entraba en el edificio enfrente al instituto. (N/A: donde esta el comedor, sala de profesores, cursos de bachiller y el auditorio.)

El mayor de los Uchiha al ver, que ya no tenia escapatoria siguió a su hermano pequeño en dirección a la sala de profesores mientras maldecía a su ototo.

-Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, Sasuke!!! T.T-

-Por que hay gente delante... sino créeme que me encantaría responder a tu pregunta.-

-TTTTTTTT-

Dicho esto, ambos Uchihas entraron a la sala de profesores uno con cara de pocos amigos y otro… moqueando por su desgracia (N/A: U¬¬)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al terminar la reunión, los dos Uchiha fueron llamados por la directora.

Ambos entraron en el despacho de esta, y se sentaron enfrente de su escritorio.

-Sasuke, Itachi como sabréis mañana viene el nuevo profesor de literatura. Y como el pobre chico es pez en esto, necesito que los dos le enseñéis la academia y le ayudéis en lo que pida.-

-Un momento directora… Nos esta diciendo que el chico ese acaba de graduarse?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Así es.-

-Pfffff! Pues con los chicos que hay aquí no creo que dure ni 3 días… Y menos si es nuevo…-Apoyo Itachi a su hermano.

-Me da igual, lo que digáis quiero que mañana cuando les toque en vuestras tutorías le ayudéis en TODO lo que el no entienda, sino juro que os haré la vida imposible… Entendido? Y ahora largo de mi despacho!!-

Y dicho y echo ambos profesores salieron del despacho de Tsunade.

-Porque no hice caso a papa y me metí a otra cosa que no fuera la enseñanza?-Se pregunto a si mismo Itachi de camino a la parada del bus.

-Por que eres idiota…-Y como respuesta este recibió una patada en el trasero, mientras Sasuke le respondía con un tirón de coleta.

Sin saber que el día siguiente… seria un día lleno de sorpresas

CONTINUARA…

Si lo se… soy penosa… Pero en el siguiente capi empieza lo bueno!!! Wuajajajajaja!!!

Ande!! Déjenme un RR que no cuesta naa!!! Onegai!! Los necesito para vivir!!!

Matta neeee!!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

SOY TAN FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-isa se pone a dar salto y vueltas por todas partes- TTTT-TTTT Buaaa!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas!!! (inner: deja de moquear… U¬¬) vale, vale… Bueno que… voy a contestar a vuestros RR que me habéis mandado nn

**Itzu Uchiha**: Si!! El profe nuevo el naru+¬+  
**Harumi Chan**: Thank you very much by your RR! And I hope that you can read this well… so that… jejeje… My English is not very good, (in addition that I have used a translator) n.nU Good, I hope that you continue reading and to me you continue leaving RR!  
**YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN:** Gracias por los ánimos!!! TT  
**Neferura.K: **Mil gracias por sus ánimos!! ToT  
**Norely**: Neee ya vez que no me tarde xDD  
**Amazona Verde**: Si!! Naruto-kun tiene carácter y ya veras que métodos de enseñanza usa xDDD  
**angelligth23**: Eso será según vaya avanzando el tiempo xDD Por que créeme que por ahora, los "alumnos" no serán angelitos con naruto xD  
**chibi-chibi**: xDDD Ya veo que te gusto, jejejeje espero y disfrutes del capi. (aunque yo no le veo mucha intriga xDD)  
**Chibi Bat**: Jajaja gracias por el doble RR xD y porfa no me mandes descargas! (lo digo por que yo me tardo mucho en continuar mis fics uuU) y ande!! No me seas y publica tus fics!! Juro que si me entero de que publicas nuevos yo la primera te dejo un RR!! xDD  
**Surumi-chan**: NOOOOO!!! Cualquier cosa menos fotos de la basura-frentuda-sakura!! xDD Neee muchas gracias por tu RR y espero no me vuelvas a asustar con lo del cuarto… que de verdad me da miedo y me trauma!!! TT  
**RickaZcurser: **Neee la family de sasuke e itachi esta… esta… xDD neee te voy a dejar con las ganas!! xDD Tu pregunta se ira respondiendo según vaya avanzando el fic, pero te puedo decir que nada es lo que parece en esa familia…  
**Irene: **Mil Gracias por leertelo irenita!!! Y espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior n.n  
Jejejejejejeje xDDD muchas gracias a todas por sus RR y espero me sigan dejando mas!!! xDD Disfruten del fic!!!  
**Hamiko0:** Mille mercis de votre rr ! Et j'espère que ce capitaine que vous aimez tellement en tant que le précédent!  
Y ahora disfruten del nuevo capi!!! xD

-ME ABUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-Decía un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados de una de las filas de atrás.  
-Pos cómprate un mono…-Le respondió un chico de gafas, pelo marrón y ojos verdes que leía un libro de la fila de adelante.  
-Ya te tengo a ti… Y no me apetece darte un compañero de juegos…-Le respondió el pelirrojo, y la clase empezó a reír, señalado con el dedo al moreno.  
-Por lo menos al ser un mono tengo mas coeficiente que tu, Ryo… Por no decir que yo no me voy con la primera que me da una sonrisa…-  
-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! o0o-Dijo la panda de cotorras… quiero decir los paparazzi… digo… los chismosos… ahí! Ya! Ustedes ya saben.  
El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe entras tiraba la silla al hacerlo, y las cadenas de sus vaqueros se agitaban.  
Ryo se puso delante del moreno con cara de buldog… quiero decir de mala leche. (Escritora!! Aclárate con el guión que esto es un lió!! N/A: neeee es que te estas leyendo los tayones… sooo burroo! ¬¬ Ande es verdad n.nUU)  
-Me estas acusando de puto, Matcium Ayane??-  
-Que yo sepa no he mencionado la palabra "puto" en mi frase anterior…-No levanta la vista del libro.  
-Si no claro! El señorito sabelotodoooooo!! Se me hace el perfecionista! Como su mami queria!!!-Dijo el chico burlanose de Matt, y haciendo carantoñas.  
PUMM!!  
Al momento Ryo se encontraba en el suelo de la clase, con el labio partido y empezando a hinchar la mejilla.  
-VUELVE A DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA SOBRE MI MADRE Y JURO QUE TE MATO!-dijo Ryo, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Al poco tiempo volvió a su sitio y colocandose bien las gafas retomo su lectura.  
Cuando Ryo, se levanto fue directo a donde estaba Matt pero ni la gravedad ni la suerte estaban de su parte así que tropezó con uno de los estuches que había tirado en su caida y sin mucho existo cayo finalmente sobre Matt con sus rostros muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cerca. (N/A: dios!! Que obsesión tengo, con esa postura!!! Debió de ser por lo de Aideé… si, si… inner: el que ella se te tirara encima y se liara a decir: "oh!!! Isa!!! Cuanto te quiero!!! Dame un besito!!!" ¬¬ Pos si! Debió de ser por eso! Y también de que después nadie me creyó al decir que YO NO ME DEJE! Inner: -suspiro-)  
-Que es este escándalo??-Sasuke acababa de entrar en la clase y pudo ver la escenita con todo detalle.-Por favor señores, a mi no me importan sus tendencias… pero preferiría que dejaran sus mimos para mas tarde ¬¬-  
-Te has librado por el profesor… ya nos las veremos mas tarde-Murmuro Ryo a Matt antes de volver a su sitio.  
-Sasuke-sensei! Cuándo va a llegar el profesor nuevo?-  
-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… pero como parece que va a tardar algo mas de los previsto, daremos una clase extra de matemáticas como se que os hace ilusión…-  
-no!-La clase entera puso cara de horror a excepción de algunos, que por el contrario se alegraban.  
-profa sensei…-  
-no nos torture mas con los polinomios!-(N/A: los entiendo!!! Son lo peor de las mates!!! ToT)  
-Así es la vida muchachos…-y sin mas que añadir, comenzó a escribir en la pizara  
Desde del comienzo de clase, pasaban 20 minutos y el nuevo profesor aun no llegaba.  
-Creo que me voy a morir…-Decía Ryo, arto de tanto copiar matemáticas.  
-Como todos…-Decía su compañero de mesa.  
PUMMMMMMMMMMMM!!  
Se oyó un enorme estruendo, que al parecer provenía del pasillo. Segundos mas tarde un apuesto rubio de ojos azules y lindos bigotitos en las mejillas, abría la puerta asomando la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Hola!! Siento el retr…-  
-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE SE LLAMA A LA PUERTAAAA!!!-El pelinegro lanzo una tiza contra el rubio, y este sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, cazo la tiza al vuelo con una sola mano.  
En ese momento la clase comenzó a flipar en colores, mientras al pobre sasuke se le desencajaba la mandíbula de tanto abrir la boca. El chico iba vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados, camiseta naranja, chaleco azul oscuro y una bandolera marrón colgando de su hombro derecho.  
-Creo que para la próxima debería hacer algo de mas fuerza al lanzar la tiza, así cualquiera puede cogerla n.n-Le entrego la tiza en la mano y luego se dirigió al resto de la clase.-Perdonen mi retraso, pero es que había mucho trafico y me costo bastante llegar acá. En fin… Me presento, soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 25 años y seré su nuevo profesor de lengua. Ya por fuentes fiables me advirtieron que en las clases suelen preguntar mas de lo debido, así que le ya les digo de antemano que soy soltero, tengo un hijo de 7 años llamado konohamaru y por ahora no tengo pareja. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, levantar la mano, decir en alto vuestro nombre y después la pregunta-Una de chica del fondo de pelo lila y ojos negros levanto la mano.-Si?-  
-Me llamo Aiko Segawa, y quisiera preguntar si suele mandar muchos deberes.-  
-Pues eso depende del comportamiento de la clase en general señorita Segawa… He estado 3 veces de sustituto desde que me gradué, y por lo general valoro mas el trabajo y comportamiento en la clase.-Ahora fue el turno del moreno de levantar la mano.-Si?-  
-Soy Matt Ayane, y quisiera saber que tipo de libros nos mandara leer.-  
-La literatura, en general es muy extensa… Pero con vosotros por ahora me limitare a los de aventura, humor, teatro, drama y romance.- Ahora fue el turno de Ryo de levantar la mano?-  
-Soy Ryo Atsuka y me preguntaba si eso quería eso decir que no pondrá exámenes-  
-No os creáis tanto… Por supuesto que pondré exámenes –murmullos por parte de la clase.- y también les advierto que mandare trabajo extra para casa muy seguido.-  
Ahora la clase se puso a hablar.  
-en fin… Sasuke Uchiha no? Le importaría si por favor dejara de apoyarse en la pizzara en estos momentos la necesito-  
-Que es lo que pretende?- Naruto sujeto la pizzara por la parte inferior, la levanto un poco y la dejo caer sobre la pared, haciendo un gran estruendo. Provocando el silencio de los alumnos.  
-Bueno como veo que ya capte de nuevo vuestra atención, quiero decirles que no me gusta que hablen mientras explico, no tolero ningún tipo de insulto hacia nadie y tampoco a los pasotas que se dan de listos. Y una ultima cosa antes de que empecéis a cuchichear sobre mi, a ponerme verde, y decir lo pirado que estoy quiero deciros que yo fui alumno de esta academia al igual que vosotros así que las bromitas al nuevo profe os las ahorráis ya que conozco la mayoría, así que por favor nada de petardos, intercambio de nombres, borradores sobre la puerta y por favor el señor Atsuka deje de pasar notas a su compañero de mesa mientras hablo.-En la cara del pelirrojo apareció un gran sonrojo por la vergüenza que pasaba en esos momentos… había sido descubierto, por el nuevo profesor!!!  
-No se avergüence, señor Atsuka… Tengo buena vista, y lo de estar en las ultimas filas me lo se de sobra así que… Para la próxima vez… Sea mas precavido y quizás no le pille ;)- Dicho esto se sentó encima del escritorio, mientras sacaba un paquete de chicles y se comía uno.-En mis clases se puede comer chicle… Pero nada de mascar con la boca abierta, ni globos por favor… -hizo un globo con el chicle.  
-"y este es el nuevo??"-A naruto le exploto el chicle y le cubrió media cara.-"No parece an novato como pensaba"- sasuke se apoyo en la pared, sonriendo de lado mientras miraba al rubio, que se quitaba los restos de chicle de la cara.  
Toc-Toc!  
-Increíble!! Por una vez alguien llama a la puerta!!!-Exclamo el Uchiha, mientras abría la puerta. Un hombre de pelo gris y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Tenía el pantalón negro sucio por la parte trasera y la camisa grisácea algo mojada.  
-Perdona Sasuke! Pero es que haya tuve un accidente mientras perseguía a alguien n.nUU-(atención!: esta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y no ha visto a naruto!! xD)  
-No si ya se ve…-  
-Oh no… OOlll-Exclamo el rubio viendo con horror al peligris.-  
-Eh?-abre los ojos y se queda mirando a naruto, y segundos después pone cara de total felicidad y se lanza sobre el pobre y desdichado rubio.-NARU-CHAN+¬+-  
El pobre naruto, tiempo después es abrazado efusivamente por el peligris.  
-NARU-CHANNN!!! T-T-  
-Kakashi-sensei…-azul, morado, violeta, fucsia, rojo.-me… ahogo.-naranja, amarillo, blanco…  
-Ups! Perdona n.nUU-Le suelta.- Dios naru-chan no imagine que fuese el nuevo profe de lengua!! Que suerte la de tus alumnos!! TT-Goterón por parte del resto.  
-Jejeje… Verán es que kakashi-sensei me dio los últimos dos cursos antes de salir de la academia nnUU-  
-Ya decía yo… estaba segura que tenia mas años de los que aparentaba…-Murmuro Aiko a Matt, mientras se reían lo mas bajo posible.  
-Los he oido… #¬¬-  
-Ande kakashi-sensei… No sea así… Aunque si cuando me marche a los 18 y usted tenia 25 cuando me fui… ahora tendrá…-en voz alta el rubio.  
-32…-respondió sasuke.  
-Ande pos los chicos tienen razón kakashi-sensei!! Estas echo un viejo!!-le dio efusivamente unas palmaditas en la espalda al peligris.  
-Tu también naru-chan!!! TT-  
-Jejeje… Como no queda nada para que toque el timbre apunte, que les voy a mandar tarea para saber como están.-los alumnos sacaron las agendas.-Quiero que para la próxima clase, traigan una redaccion sobre, lo que es para ustedes el leer un libro. A mano y como minimo una hoja y media.-  
RINGGGGGG!!!!  
-Un placer conocerles chicos!!-Se despidió el rubio saliendo de la clase, seguido por el Uchiha y kakashi.  
-Mmm… parece que te ganaste su confianza naru-chan.-  
-Yo también lo creo kakashi-sensei!-miro a sasuke.- tu que opinas?-  
-…No les caíste mal…-sonrisa "made in uchiha"-para ser un dobe…-  
-Que me llamaste baka? ¬¬-  
-Dobe, que acaso siendo profesor de lengua no sabes lo que significa una palabra tan simple?-  
-Pues claro que se lo que significa! Pero no tienes derecho a llamarme así! Òó-  
-Chillando en medio del pasillo pareces mas dobe todavía…-sonrisa de superioridad-  
-Grrr… te libras por que tengo prisa…-Se fue gruñendo a su próxima clase, dejando al ojinegro y al peligris solos.  
-Mmmm… interesante…kukuku…-  
-A que te refieres?-  
-Es la primera vez, que no le dices a un nuevo los errores tan tremendos que ha cometido según tu gran inteligencia!!-Dijo kakashi, con sarcasmo.  
-…-aparto el rostro, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
-Será que nuestro pequeño sasuke al fin quiere ser "amable" con alguien!!-  
-…#¬¬-  
-Oh quizás aun mejor!! Quizás se a quedado prendado de nuestro lindo rubito!!-  
-Mejor me voy no se que cometa una locura.-  
Y dicho y hecho dejo a kakashi hablando solo, en medio del pasillo. Y mientras sasuke se alejaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha mientras, en silencio pensaba.  
-"En verdad es que… "-ensancha mas la sonrisa.-"Me gusto su compañía…"-  
**  
TUTORIA DE ITACHI**  
-…-En la clase de itachi, reinaba un silencio total… y la culpa la tenia… el aburrieminto…  
-Falta mucho!?-clase a la vez.  
-Un poco…-  
-Falta mucho!?-  
-Un poco…-  
-Falta mucho!?-  
-Un poco…-  
-Falta mucho!?-  
-Un poco…-  
-Falta mucho!?-  
-Un poco…-  
-Falta mucho!?-  
-…-  
-turor? ·.·?-  
-ZzZzZzZzZzZ…-  
-Vale… Quien lo despierta, esta vez?-la clase nego con la cabeza.-Vamos! Con dos cojones chicos!-Animaba  
-Si claro listo! Hazlo tu! A mi la ultima vez casi me deja sin mano! òÓ-Decia un chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes.  
-Y a mi me dio un cabezazo que casi me quedo sin cabeza!-Apoyaba la gemela de la chica anterior.  
-Ya, ya kaori... No nos seas trolera... Que tu siempre te escaqueas de esto ¬¬-  
-Que dices!?!?-  
-Es la verdad... A si que como castigo hoy te toca a ti ¬¬-  
-Que dices Keiko!! Le toca a Kayesiko!!-Se defendía una de las gemelas, acusando a su segunda hermana.  
(N/A: la diferencia entre ellas es que Kaori la peke es la mas traviesa (y siempre lleva un conjuntito con falda a cuadros.), Keiko es la mediana es la mas pasota y muchas veces se mete con Kaori (ella es como kaori en ropa pero en negro y con muchos pinchos y pincergs en las orejas xD) y ya Kayesiko la mayor, es la que suele apaciguar las peleas entre Kaori y Keiko… Aunque cuando discuten las tres son peor que el catrina xD)  
-Mentira Kaori! Te toca a ti!!-Y como no... Las trillizas empezaron a discutir entre ellas...  
-Chicas... por favor...-El pobre chico… No sabia si reir o llorar.  
-Ya lo despierto yo…-Naruto entro, de puntillas en la clase y se fue acercando al escritorio donde dormía el pelinegro.-  
-Quien es usted?-pregunto Kaori, tirando del pelo a Kayesiko.  
-El nuevo de literatura…-Se acerco a la oreja de itachi y…-Señor Uchiha…-susurra con voz melosa.-Venga no se haga de rogar señor…-Itachi se sonroja y pone cara de pervertido.-Que sino… No le dejare jugar luego conmigo….-ahora le muerde levemente la oreja, y le sopla. Iatchi siente un escalofrio.-Bien como no despierta… Ire a ver si el señor sasuke necesita de mis "servicios"…-  
-NO!!!!!-se levanto de golpe y ello provoco… un tropezón con el mueble y una caida de culo.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-Se reia la clase a pleno pulmón.  
-Eso le enseñara a no dormirse en clase Uchiha-san n.n-Decia el rubio sonriente desde el escritorio.  
-Joder!!! Con lo bien que me lo estaba yo pasando!! TT.TT-  
-Ehy! Chica! Si la pelirroja!-  
-Cual de nosotras?-Preguntaron las tres a la vez.  
-La que me pregunto antes.-Kaori se levanto.-me podrias responder a dos preguntas.-  
-Si…-  
-Vuestro tutor es un pervertido como he podido comprovar cierto?-  
-Asi es. Se pasa la mitad de las tutorias sobando y muchas veces murmura cosas raras…-  
-Entiendo… Bueno y otra pregunta mas… Ustedes tres son trilliza, no? Me podriais decir como os llamais porfavor.-  
-Yo soy Kaori Ayane…-  
-Yo Keiko Ayane!!-  
-Y yo Kayesiko Ayane.-  
-Ayane… Ustedes de casualidad no seran parientes de un chico llamado matt?-  
Las tres chicas asintieron.  
-Somos tres de sus 10 hermanas…-explico kaori.  
-"Pobre chico… debe de estar agobiado entre tanta mujer…"-penso Itachi, mientras volvia a su sitio y observaba con detenimiento al rubio.-"La verdad es que esta bastante bueno…"-una sonrisa seductora aparecio en los labios del Uchiha.  
Pasaran los minutos y la clase pregunto de todo tipo de cosas al joven sensei rubio: si estaba casado, que clase de examenes ponia, como solia ser con los alumnos… Finalmente acabo la clase y Naruto se despidio con uan sonrisa a sus nuevos alumnos, y siguió recorriendo la academia.  
Después de la de iatchi, fue a la de gaara donde los alumnos se portaban muy formalmente con el y el pelirrojo apenas dijo nada. Mas tarde le toco con su amigo de la infancia Kiba, que el pobre tenia revolucionados a los alumnos de primero. Las clases fueron pasando y al fin la campana dio la señal del final de las clases, mientras nuestro joven profesor descansaba en una de las bancas del pasillo.  
-Bueno… Después de recoger a Konohamaru, le dejare con ten-ten (N/A: su niñera xD) y después de la reunión… a descansar…-Suspiro extendiendo su cuerpo por el banco, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro…

CONTINUARA…

En verdad yo escribi esto? xD Bueno espero y les haya gustado, asi que porfis que dejar un RR no cuesta nada. Dejenme un plisssssssss!!!  
Nos leemos!! Matta neeeee!!


End file.
